kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Lhankor Mhy Finds the Truth
Lhankor Mhy Finds the Truth is a heroquest, where the quester assumes the role of the Knowing God, searching for the long lost Truth. Myth You can read the full myth in game, from your lore screen, or at Lhankor Mhy Finds the Truth (myth). Benefits If you successfully complete this heroquest, you can ask one of the following: * Strengthen the quester (Increases Bargaining, Customs and Magic. * Strengthen the clan against chaos, * Fight darkness, * Give knowledge to the people, * Learn the secrets of another myth (if you don't know all the myths, this option will give you details to the myths you don't know, but not secrets), * Learn about Dragon Pass Additionally, the successful completion of this heroquest grants a bonus in situations involving Custom, Mystery, and Divination for about 3 years. The Quester There are no known restrictions for the Lhankor Mhy heroquest. Lhankor Mhy worshippers will have a better chance at succeeding. This is one of the easier quests, but a higher Custom rating helps. Walkthrough & Dialogue Note: Even choosing all the right answers does not guarantee the success of the quest. Many factors are taken into account. Visit Heroquest for more information on how to succeed at heroquesting. Walkthrough Summary Here is a summary of the answers that most closely follow the myth, thus giving a better chance at succeeding. If you do not choose to bring clan members to take on the roles of Issaries and Urox: #Tell Issaries to come along (Options 2 or 3) #Tell Urox there will be chaos to fight (Options 5 or 6) After convincing Issaries and Urox to come along: #Let Storm Bull fight alone. (Option 3) #Fighting them (Option 1) or running around them (Option 3) are both safe. Winning one contest and losing another (Option 6) can safely earn you some magic but wounds the quester. #Tell Issaries there can be no reconciliation without truth. (Option 5) #Ask Grandbread why he did that. (Option 1) #Put a leather sheet over your head and think. (Option 4) #Answer Issaries' question. (Option 1) Stage 1 At the start of the heroquest, you will get the chance to ask for the primary benefit you will recieve should you succeed. Stage 2 Solution: There are several right answers here, according to the myth: *Lhankor Mhy allows Issaries to come along because he knows he didn't intend to sell the truth (Option 2) *Appealing to the trader in Issaries is also a valid option (Option 3) To Issaries, the truth is not the most important thing, so saying that might result in failure at this stage. Also, Lhankor Mhy and Issaries are not exactly friends, Issaries thinks of Lhankor Mhy as the "Know-It-All" god, and Lhankor Mhy thinks of Issaries as the "Talks-Too-Much" god. So treating Issaries as a friend might not work as intended. Stage 3 ;Solution Urox is not interested in trade routes or the truth, he is the fighter of chaos, so the last two options will get him to agree to come along (options 5 or 6). Stage 4 ;Solution Lhankor Mhy isn't the fighting type. If you contacted Urox directly, he can easily kill the creature alone (Option 3). If a helper is filling Urox's role and has a weak combat skill, they might fail here; lending magic will help ensure success. Stage 5 ;Solution There are several valid options here. Fighting them relies on Urox's combat skill. Running around them relies on Issaries' navigational skills. A quester with strong combat skill can win both contests for additional magic. Winning one contest and losing the other is always safe. Stage 6 ;Solution Issaries would like to reconcile the warring animals, so Option 5 is the best course of action to convince him here. Stage 7 ;Solution According to the myth, Lhankor Mhy asked him why he did that, and Grandbread was unable to answer due to his shame, thus losing the game. (Option 1) Options 2 and 4 may work, but do not follow the myth. Option 3 breaks the rules of the game of questions. You will fail the heroquest and earn a visit by some Grandbread Shamans. Stage 8 ;Solution Lhankor Mhy did all these things in the myth. Anything is fine here -- except abandoning the quest. Stage 9 The text will vary depending on your previous answer, what doesn't vary is: ;Solution After scolding him several times, Lhankor Mhy answered his question in the myth. (Option 1) That is what you will need to do to complete the heroquest. Success Congratulations, you've succeeded! Category:Heroquests